bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Newsroom
The Newsroom is chronologically the second series written by Turaga Dlakii, and so far the only series initiated by Dlakii that is truly comedy-focused. Overview The Newsroom is a general comedy series that was started mid-June in 2006. Its main focus is humour and, being set in a television studio, often parodies actual television series. Notable parodies include CSI: Odina, Skakdi Idol, and Survivor: Voya Nui; having said that, each of these has only featured in one comic each. Like many long-running comic series, The Newsroom has several traditions. Every five comics since #67 has featured a news article ridiculing the most recent events in the BIONICLE story. Also, every year, there are comics celebrating Turaga Dlakii's BZPower-joining anniversaries and the anniversary of Dlakii commencing comic-making. The series has also featured one animated episode with sound. The 86th episode of the series is a seven-minute-long short film showing the disturbing consequences of Dlakii's use of the Kanohi Olmak. This episode was met with mixed responses; some praised it for the apparently clear animation (Dlakii himself is not so happy with the job he did with animating it) and appropriate music choices, while others were somewhat off-put by several issues with it, including that the text doesn't change fast enough and that the colours were somewhat messed-up. in one of his semi-famous pro-mangosteen rants.]] Until very recently, episodes of The Newsroom have no true connection to each other (that is to say, events in one have no repercussions later on, unless they are of great significance), and the comics do not receive treatment through Adobe Photoshop anywhere near as often. However, in Dlakii's works following Newsroom #86, this has been changing rapidly, with the implementation of somewhat more advanced Photoshop graphics, and with minor plots consisting of several episodes appearing every so often, such as that of #87, #89 and #90. At present, plans are being made for a new "season" of The Newsroom; this season is codenamed "Series 2009", "3rd Anniversary Series", and "3AE". The main difference is that Series 2009 will bring a few new characters to the series, as well as some former characters returning, as well as implementing further graphical upgrades to the series. Contrary to popular belief, Dlakii will not be resetting the series' numbered order. To date, the series is comprised of 100+ comics, with ninety-eight comics actually incorporated into the numerical order (as many of the pre-2007 specials were not included in the numbering system). The Newsroom also has six fan comics, with a seventh on the way. The Story Unsurprisingly, The Newsroom contains little-to-no actual story content. However, on rare occasions, Dlakii has instilled an ongoing storyline between several comics, or in one case, contained within just one episode. Of course, these arcs mostly retain the comedic vibe of the comics. Such are referred to as "story arcs", as opposed to the term "saga" which, in such contexts as these, betrays the very meaning of the word. Balloons and Mak This minor arc made early in the series' history, consisting of three comics, told of a rather ludicrous incident at Channel Billion Studios. When Mak and Kam accidentally sent in an order for a shipment of balloons, they deigned to inflate them within the filming studio, trapping Dougal inside. Lai and Gira arrived on the scene and were trapped as well; Mak subsequently appeared from within, wielding a large pin. Popping one balloon set off a chain reaction, sending Lai and Gira hurtling through the roof. When the duo finally landed, they found themselves in a bathroom, coincidentally while Akira was taking a shower. She emerged, wearing only a towel, and called security. Lai and Gira were dragged off to see a disbelieving Dlakii, who merely let them off the hook. Dimensional Gatecrasher :Main article: 'Newsroom 86'' Karda Nui tells the Tunnel Transporter's crew that "all their base are belong to him", and that they "have no chance to survive make their time".]] This most recent arc, still in progress, tells of a rescue mission to Karda Nui. When Tahuri, Kotahn and Lewajohnson are hired by Dlakii, they are immediately sent to Karda Nui by Tunnel Transporter to rescue Toranova, a lost reporter, from both the Makuta and himself. En route to the Universe Core, though, their craft's rear end exploded, with Lai revealing that he was behind the explosion. The crew found themselves crashed in the Swamp of Secrets, but resolved to find and rescue Toranova even without a vehicle; they then parted and spread out through the swamp, unaware that Toranova was raiding the Tunnel Transporter wreckage. Reception The Newsroom, to this day, remains one of Turaga Dlakii's most popular series, not counting Heroes. More often than not, people pay more attention to The Newsroom than they do to The Unknown Turaga Saga. Impact on BZPower Like most of Turaga Dlakii's works, The Newsroom has had some impact on future comics since its release, albeit a latent, unacknowledged impact. Since its initial launch, a small number of other TV-based comic series have arisen; however, The Newsroom was the first and is still the best. It is also notable that The Newsroom predated Dark709's fictional television station L.L.A.M.A.S. Co-Author History Near the end of 2006, Turaga Dlakii opted to hold a contest in order to choose a co-author for the series. He was the first member to do so, predating Dark709. The winner was Aoran, another Australian member, a friend of Dlakii, and a brilliant comic maker in his own right. However, Aoran made only one comic before backing out, saying he was far too busy to keep up. In September 2007, Dlakii hired his second co-author, his longtime friend DudeNuva. DudeNuva's work was well-received, and he made four comics before he, too, had to back out. His term with the comics lasted until June 2008. More recently, Dlakii was contacted by Aoran, the former co-author. Aoran mentioned returning to BZPower and continuing his comic work. Dlakii offered him his old job, and he subsequently accepted. Aoran was officially rehired on July 18, 2008, but still has yet to make a comic. Far more recently, after a small amount of bargaining, DudeNuva was re-hired as the second co-author, stating that though he won't anywhere near as often, he'll still be able to make comics. Obviously, the two both share the job, though the main difference is that DudeNuva is still the only one of the two who actually does anything. For the most part, though, Turaga Dlakii still operates the series autonomously. Authors *Turaga Dlakii' - Main author; has made over eighty comics to date *'Aoran' - Co-author; has made one comic to date *'DudeNuva' - Co-author; has made five comics to date Schedule Unlike many comics, Dlakii has no regular update schedule for ''The Newsroom; given how rapdily they tend to be made, and how a schedule may conflict with the production of LIGHT, he's never seen the need. However, he does tend to make one fortnightly; the sole exception occurred recently, with the animated #86 taking much longer to make than he expected. Some patterns have a tendency to arise in production, though. For instance, every five comics from #67 have been a spoof news piece regarding recent events in the BIONICLE story; Dlakii has stated that, though not originally deliberate, he has decided to stick with the pattern. Characters The Newsroom sports a massive and colourful cast of characters. In total, the series has seen over thirty characters over the series' two years, including 14 Permanent Guest Stars. Current Characters This is a list of characters and Permanent Guest Stars who are still characters in the series, denoted by whether or not they have a position on the current Character Sheet. Past characters These characters, for various reasons, have been removed from the series at some point. In the case of the few Permanent Guest Stars mentioned, they were removed due to inactivity on BZPower. Guest Stars Being one of BZPower's longer-lived comic series, The Newsroom has seen a massive and colourful host of Guest Stars in its time. This is a list of past Guest Stars, excluding those who were upgraded to Permanent Guest Star status. In a surprising boom in popularity, the Guest Star list for The Newsroom has filled up considerably. Upcoming Guest Stars include Fighty, Zippy and RTNDNA. Other The Newsroom has, on occasion, been known to include characters from other media, in one-shot jokes. Good examples include the Toa Mahri, Red from Pokémon, and the Phantoka and Mistika. Quotes *''Wow. Who would've known that sticking Lai, Aoran, Vak and Tamaru in the same room for ten days would make such bad television?'' :-Dlakii #80 *''"If you get an 'O Rly' thing started, I'll take your mask and throw you to the Rabbids'' :-Dlakii, #75 *''"Yeah, but does it really make much difference whether I don't work here or I don't work at home, if you know what I mean?"'' :-Lai, #59 *''"Ehehe... That's right, Lai. Take the blame pridefully."'' :-Tamaru, #72 *''"It's not every day that you find a burning Blog Assistant."'' :-Dreiken, #68 *''"Quality."'' :-Proto D, #57 *''"AN iPOD UP YOUR BUM DOESN'T MAKE YOU HAPPY!"'' :-Pyra, #27 Trivia *The Newsroom takes place on the same island that Live, Learn, and Lawsuits makes their residence. *In the header of all comics made in 2008 (that is, in all Series 2008 episodes), there is a picture of Sydney Harbour, with the Sydney Opera House clearly in view. However, none of the authors of The Newsroom live in Sydney, though Turaga Dlakii visited the Sydney Opera House in July 2008. *''The Newsroom'' has always existed in the same continuity as Lai's City Stories, the works of Turaga Dlakii's younger brother Lai, therefore being the REAL second pair of comic series to do so. On numerous occasions, it has also been implied that The Newsroom co-exists in the same continuity as Toranova's Comics; as discussed above, confirmation of this implication is being worked on at present. *DudeNuva is the only co-author of the series who is not Australian. *''The Newsroom'' is the only currently active comic on BZPower to feature a former member of the BZPower staff as a Permanent Guest Star (this member being Nukora, formerly a Blog Assistant, who is still presumably unaware that he is in the series). *A movie for the series is currently in development heck, and is almost certainly going to be released any decade now. *Turaga Dlakii intends to make the 100th episode of The Newsroom by the third anniversary of The Unknown Turaga, January 16. At this rate, with Dlakii practically making one comic a day, it's almost certainly going to happen. *''The Newsroom'' was inspired by Insannamix, a similar comic series from 2005-2006 in which Dlakii Permanent Guest Starred twice. In a form of homage to the legendary series, Dlakii uses similarly "bite-size" comic panels; other intentional similarities include a "white space" at the bottom of each comic and the placement of a random phrase in the header of each comic. Also, The Newsroom and Insannamix share a co-author, Aoran. *Curiously, whenever a member of BZPower's staff (the only ones at present being '''Turakii' and Emzee)'' reviews Dlakii's comics, they only ever seem to review The Newsroom. *Only four characters in The Newsroom have alternatively-coloured heads underneath their masks. Coincidentally, in at least one continuity, half have had ice as their element (Dlakii and Tahuri), while the other half have fire (Hev and Kotahn). *In the 41st episode, Dlakii was, quite literally, missing his right arm in the last frame. External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=258888 The Newsroom at Turaga Dlakii's New Comic Emporium] Category:Comics Category:Articles containing outdated information Category:International ComicContinuity Category:The Newsroom